jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Widerstand
*Vizeadmiralin Amilyn Holdo (34 NSY, kurzzeitig) *General Poe Dameron (ab 35 NSY) *General Finn (ab 35 NSY) |Mitglieder= |Sitz=*D'Qar (28-34 NSY) **D'Qar-Widerstandsbasis *Crait (34 NSY, kurzzeitig) **Crait-Außenposten *Ajan Kloss (35 NSY) **Ajan-Kloss-Widerstandsbasis |Rolle=*Aufspüren der Überreste der Amaxinen-Krieger und ähnlicher Organisationen *Überwachung und Abwehr der Ersten Ordnung *Verteidigung der Neuen Republik |Gründungsjahr=28 NSY |Auflösung= |Wiederaufnahme= |Zugehörigkeit=Neue Republik (wider deren Willen) }} Der Widerstand wurde als kleine, geheimnisvolle und private Militärmacht von der Rebellin und Kriegsheldin Leia Organa gegründet. Ziel des Widerstands war es, sämtliche imperiale Fraktionen, Nachfolgeorganisationen oder Sympathisanten zu überwachen und im Falle einer Bedrohung gegen die Neue Republik zu bekämpfen. Auf Seiten der Neuen Republik wurde der Widerstand zwar von vielen Machtinhabern toleriert, jedoch kaum unterstützt. Dem Widerstand gelang kurz nach der Zerstörung des Hosnian-Systems die Zerstörung der Starkiller-Basis. Außerdem hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit Rey dem Widerstand angeschlossen und eine Jedi-Ausbildung unter Luke Skywalker begonnen. Nachdem man die Basis von D'Qar evakuiert hatte, wurde die Flotte des Widerstands von der Flotte der Ersten Ordnung verfolgt. Auf Crait holte die Erste Ordnung die Überreste des Widerstands ein und dezimierte sie stark. Ein paar wenige Kämpfer konnten entkommen und sammelten sich auf Ajan Kloss. Dort wurde der Widerstand langsam wieder aufgebaut, indem neue Mitglieder rekrutiert, die Aufrüstung aufgestockt und neue Sternjäger erworben wurden. |Spoiler= Im Jahr 35 NSY startete der Widerstand nach der Rückkehr von Imperator Palpatine von Ajan Kloss aus seine Suche nach Exegol. Nachdem schließlich ein Sith-Wegfinder erbeutet werden konnte, mit dem Rey den Weg nach Exegol fand, folgte ihr daraufhin eine Flotte des Widerstands, die von den Generälen Poe Dameron und Finn angeführt wurde. Dort konnte schließlich die Letzte Ordnung nach einer verheerenden Schlacht besiegt werden, wodurch der Frieden und die Freiheit in der Galaxis wiederhergestellt werden konnten. }} Organisation Grundsätzlich wurde der Widerstand von General Leia Organa, sowie ihren alten Mitstreitern aus dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg kommandiert. Dabei hatte sie selbst das Oberkommando, wobei ihre tapferen Vertrauten und jungen Offiziere sie ständig berieten und bei allen taktischen Entscheidungen unterstützten. Unter anderem nahm Leia persönlich an den meisten Kampfhandlungen, besonders gegen die Erste Ordnung, teil und koordinierte ihre Truppen selbst in der Schlacht. Das machte den Widerstand dabei zu einer schnell operierenden und geheimen Organisation, wie einst die Rebellen-Allianz. Finanziert wurde er hauptsächlich von Senatoren, die von Leias Ansichten überzeugt waren und Angst hatten, die Erste Ordnung könnte mächtiger sein, als die meisten in der Republik dachten. miniatur|rechts|D'Qar, Standort des Stützpunkts des Widerstands Aus diesem Grund war die Neue Republik auch kein "öffentlicher" Unterstützer des Widerstands. Der Hauptstützpunkt des Widerstands befand sich auf D'Qar, von dem aus die Flotte des Widerstands, bestehend aus einigen Transportern und mehreren T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjägern, operierte und die Erste Ordnung bekämpfte. Unter anderem besaß der Widerstand dort eine Basis, in welcher die Raumjäger, Truppen und Vorräte sowie Waffen der Organisation stationiert bzw. gelagert wurden. Diese Basis auf D'Qar geht dabei noch auf den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg zurück, als die Corona-Staffel nach der Schlacht von Hoth unter verschiedenen Planeten nach einem geeigneten Stützpunkt suchte. Dabei stieß sie auf D'Qar im Ileenium-System,Verlorene Welten woraufhin dort eine kleine Basis der Rebellen-Allianz errichtet wurde. Erst nachdem Leia sich wieder an den Planeten erinnerte und der Widerstand diesen erneut entdeckte, entschied sie sich dazu, D'Qar als Ausgangpunkt für alle Aktivitäten des Widerstands zu nutzen. Der Hauptgrund hierfür war darin zu finden, dass die üppige Vegetation und die dichten Dschungel die dortige Basis nahezu verschwinden ließen und das das System außerdem kaum jemandem bekannt war.Schauplätze und Planeten Militär Raumflotte Sternkreuzer *Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer **''Echo der Hoffnung'' **MC80A-Sternkreuzer ***''Heimat Eins'' **MC85-Sternkreuzer ***''Raddus'' † Fregatten *Nebulon-C-Eskortfregatten **''Anodyne'' † *''Vakbeor''-Klasse-Frachtfregatte **''Vigil'' † Korvetten *''Freies-Virgillia''-Klasse-Bunkerbrecher **''Ninka'' † *CR90-Korvette **''Tantive IV'' Bomber *Schwere MG-100-SternenFestung-SF-17-Bomber **Kobalt-Staffel † ***''Kobalt-Hammer'' †''Kobalt-Staffel'' ***''Kobalt-Kleinod'' ***''Kobalt-Belle'' ***''Kobalt-Mähre'' ***''Kobalt-Hornisse'' † ***''Kobalt-Wespe'' † ***''Kobalt-Skarabäus'' † **Karmin-Staffel † ***''Karmin-Hagelsturm'' †''Die letzten Jedi – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' ***''Karmin-Schnitter'' ***''Karmin-Tänzer'' ***''Karmin-Bolide'' ***''Karmin-Peiniger'' †''Die letzten Jedi (Jugendroman)'' Sternjäger miniatur|rechts|Der typische T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger *T-70-X-Flügel-SternjägerDas Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge **Schwarz-Staffel ***''Schwarz Eins'' † ***Jessika Pavas X-Flügler †''Poe Dameron – Das Erwachen'' **Stilett-Staffel **Dolch-Staffel **Blau-StaffelDas Erwachen der Macht - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie **Rot-Staffel **Poe Damerons X-Flügler *A-Flügel-Sternjäger **RZ-1-A-Flügel-AbfangjägerPoe Dameron – Schwarze Staffel ***Schwarz-Staffel **RZ-2-A-Flügel-Sternjäger ***Blau-Staffel ***Schwarz-Staffel *Z-95-Kopfjäger **Klon-Z-95-SternjägerPoe Dameron Annual ***Schwarz-Staffel *Aggressive-ReConnaissance-170-Sternjäger **Schwarz-Staffel *V-19-Torrent-Sternjäger **Schwarz-Staffel *Eta-2-''Actis''-Klasse-Abfangjäger **Schwarz-Staffel *Geliehener Sternjäger von Grakkus **Schwarz-Staffel Transporter *Widerstands-Transporter *Widerstands-Transportkapseln *U-55-Orbitallastschlepper *Mittlere GR-75-Transporter *Leichter YT-1300-Frachter **''Millennium Falke'' *Sternenpendler 2000 *''Kleiner Fuchs'' Armee Landgleiter *V-4X-D-Repulsorgleiter Geschichte Vorgeschichte Nachdem das Imperium über Endor besiegt war, gründete die ehemalige Rebellenallianz die Neue Republik, welche, wie die Alte Republik zur Zeit der Jedi, erneut für Gerechtigkeit und Zusammenhalt stehen sollte. Um die Aktivitäten und den Einfluss der „Überreste des Imperiums“ einzudämmen, musste das Imperium die „Galaktische Übereinkunft“ mit dem neu gegründeten Senat der Neuen Republik unterzeichnen, ein Abkommen, nachdem sie das imperiale Militär drastisch verkleinern mussten. Über Jahre hinweg konnte damit der Frieden in der Galaxis für einen gewissen Zeitraum wiederhergestellt werden. Dabei erstrahlte die Neue Republik unter der Führung der ehemaligen Rebellenanführer und neuen Politikern zu dem Glanz, wie die Alte Republik es schon über tausend Jahre zuvor, lange vor den Klonkriegen und ihrem Fall, tat. Auch der Jedi-Orden konnte unter Luke Skywalker mithilfe neuer Schüler wieder langsam aufgebaut werden. Jedoch blieb das Imperium und, mit ihr, die Dunkle Seite nicht fern von der Republik und den neuen Jedi. Es entstand in einem noch unbekannten System eine neue Gruppierung, die Erste Ordnung, bestehend aus den Überresten des Alten Imperiums. Ihr Ziel war es nicht nur die Neue Republik zu vernichten, sondern auch das Galaktische Imperium wiederherzustellen. Die Erste Ordnung stellte daher nicht nur eine Gefahr für den Frieden dar, sondern auch für die Jedi und dem Wiederaufbau, welche unbedingt eingedämmt werden musste. Gründung miniatur|rechts|Leia Organa, Gründerin des Widerstands, und einige Offiziere inmitten einer Lagebesprechung Nachdem Leia für den Senat eine Untersuchung zur Aufdeckung eines Gewürz-Händler-Rings geleitet hatte, war sie dabei hinter eine imperial-nostalgische extremistische Gruppierung namens Amaxinen-Krieger gekommen. Zwar konnte diese Bedrohung abgewendet werden, Leia war sich jedoch sicher, dass noch weitere solcher Gruppen existierten. Nachdem sie im Senat ihre Autorität verlor, weil herauskam, dass sie Darth Vaders Tochter war und ihr Verbündeter im Kampf gegen die Amaxinen-Krieger, der Zentristen-Senator Ransolm Casterfo zu Unrecht zum Tod verurteilt werden sollte, wollte sie etwas gegen die Korrupion im Senat unternehmen. Bei ihrer Untersuchung hatte sie außerdem mit Joph Seastriker zusammengearbeitet, einem Piloten, der sich in letzter Zeit ohnehin nach geeigneten Piloten für einen potenziellen Widerstand umgehört hatte. Er und Leias Assistentin Greer Sonnel hatten aus der Untersuchung außerdem mehrere Tonnen Sprengstoff behalten ohne sie dem Senat zu melden. Noch war zwar nichts von einer Ersten Ordnung bekannt, aber die Amaxinen hatten Verbündete im Senat gehabt, die immer noch nicht gefasst worden waren. Zusammen mit ehemaligen Mitstreitern wie Gial Ackbar und Nien Nunb, aber auch mit Kameraden Joph Seastrikers, wie Temmin Wexley und Ello Asty, machte sie sich auf, eine Operationsbasis aufzubauen. Dadurch, dass die Bedrohung der Ersten Ordnung für den Frieden und die Neue Republik nun auch für einige Senatoren im Senat sichtbar geworden ist, entschieden sich diese, Leia zu unterstützen. Sie stellten ihr dabei einige Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung die sie benötigen würde, um die Erste Ordnung zu zerschlagen. Kalter Krieg Operation Säbelrasseln Nicht alle Senatoren der Neuen Republik waren der Republik wohl gesonnen. Erudo Ro-Kiintor, ein Spion der Ersten Ordnung, lieferte sogar streng geheime Informationen an letztere aus. Die Rapier-Staffel wurde an einen Treffpunkt Ro-Kiintors mit der Ersten Ordnung gesandt, und es gelang ihr, das Schiff des Senators zu kapern und ihn samt seiner Crew gefangen zu nehmen. Dabei ließen sie es so aussehen, als wären sie Piraten, da die Aktion unter keinen Umständen auf den Widerstand zurückfallen durfte. Dies hätte nämlich starke politische Komplikationen zur Folge, da der Widerstand hier einen amtierenden Senator der Neuen Republik ohne Beweise angriff. Deshalb verwendeten die drei Piloten auch nicht die für den Widerstand typischen X-Flügel-Sternjäger, sondern Z-95-Kopfjäger. Der Senator und seine Crew wurden in einer Rettungskapsel ausgesetzt und Poe Dameron begann mit dem Sichern der Daten. Anschließend ließ er eine sichere Hyperraumroute berechnen. Bevor er jedoch damit fertig war, traf ein Kampfverband der Ersten ordnung ein, der sofort angriff. Die Piloten des Widerstands schafften es, die TIE-Jäger lange genug auf Abstand zu halten, sodass sie gemeinsam entkamen. Ro-Kiintor konnte daraufhin überführt werden. Die Suche nach Luke Skywalker Als ein junger Mann, welchen Luke ebenfalls als Schüler in seinem neuen Jedi-Orden annahm, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu einem Jedi auszubilden, der dunklen Seite verfiel, schien damit das Gleichgewicht in der Macht erneut zu brechen. Dieser junge Mann, bekannt als Ben Solo, wurde aufgrund einer inneren Zerrissenheit zu Luke geschickt, da seine Eltern hofften, Luke könne ihn auf den richtigen Weg zurückführen. Allerdings steckte zu viel Böses von seinem Großvater, Darth Vader, in ihm, was ihn veranlasste, sämtliche seiner Mitschüler im Zorn zu töten. Schockiert von dem Vorfall entschied Luke nun, sich ins Exil zu begeben, indem er sich auf die Suche nach dem ersten Jedi-Tempel begab. Nachdem nun die Bedrohung durch die Erste Ordnung weiterhin zunahm, die Jedi nicht mehr länger in der Galaxis präsent waren und mit ihnen ihr letzter Anhänger ins Exil verschwand, schien damit das Gleichgewicht der Macht und mit ihr, der Frieden in der Galaxis, gefährdet zu sein. Luke Skywalker, erneuter letzter Jedi und einzige Person, die in der Lage zu sein schien, den Jedi-Orden wieder aufzubauen, wurde nun ein begehrtes Ziel für die Erste Ordnung und den Widerstand. Für die Erste Ordnung stellte Luke eine Bedrohung dar, da sich unter ihm neue Jedi gegen sie erheben könnten, die sich, wie zur Zeit der Alten Republik, in einer Vielzahl gegen die Sith formieren würden. Allerdings schien Luke auch für den Widerstand eine entscheidende Figur darzustellen, schließlich wäre er ein wertvoller Mitstreiter und nur er war in der Lage, Kylo Ren in Schach zu halten. Also suchten nun beide Parteien nach den Spuren Lukes, wobei die Erste Ordnung einen Vorsprung gegenüber dem Widerstand genoss. Dank der Aufzeichnungen des Imperiums war es ihnen möglich, einen Großteil der Karte zu Skywalker zu vervollständigen, wobei ihnen der entscheidende Teil fehlte, welchen sie im Laufe der Zeit, auch mit Einsatz von Waffen, suchten. miniatur|links|Lor San Tekka: Das Ziel des Widerstands Es entstand nun eine Art Wettlauf zwischen dem Widerstand und der Ersten Ordnung bei der Suche nach Skywalker, da sie dachten, mit ihm das Schicksal der Galaxis maßgeblich entscheiden zu können. Nachdem General Leia, Prinzessin des zerstörten Planeten Alderaan, die Nachricht eines alten Freundes der Jedi namens Lor San Tekka empfing, welcher vertrauliche Informationen bezüglich der Karte zu Luke Skywalkers Position besaß, schickte sie ihren besten Piloten, Poe Dameron, auf den Weg zu ihm. Sie hoffte, von dem alten Mann, welcher sich auf dem Planeten Jakku befand, genug Informationen zu erhalten, um mit ihnen die „Karte zu Luke Skywalker“, ihrem Bruder, vervollständigen zu können. Scharmützel von Jakku Nachdem Leia Poe nach Jakku entsendete dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis dieser auf dem Planeten ankam. Dabei traf sich Poe nach seiner Landung unverzüglich mit Lor San Tekka in der Siedlung Tuanul, während er BB-8, seinen Droiden-Gefährten damit beauftragte, nach Feinden bzw. der Ersten Ordnung Ausschau zu halten. Nachdem Poe die Hütte von Lor San Tekka erreichte und beide in ein kleineres Gespräch verfielen, in welchem der alte Mann Poe eine Datenkarte überreichte, welches den Widerstand zu Lukes Position führen sollte, unterbrach BB-8 hastig die Unterhaltung der beiden. Nachdem der kleine Droide Poe und auch den älteren Mann aus der Hütte führte, nahm sich Poe sein Fernglas und entdeckte in der Ferne sich herannahende Atmosphären-Angriffslandungsschiffe der Ersten Ordnung. Diese befanden sich dabei im Anflug auf die Siedlung, während Poe Lor San Tekka aufforderte, sich zu verstecken. Allerdings antwortete ihm der alte Mann dabei nur mit der Aufforderung, dass er mit höchster Eile verschwinden soll, welcher er folge leistete. Nachdem der Pilot des Widerstands es während des Angriffs der Ersten Ordnung auf die Kolonisten nahezu unentdeckt schaffte, seinen X-Flügler zu erreichen und die Triebwerke des Schiffs hochzufahren, entdeckten ihn allerdings kurz vor Start doch noch ein paar Sturmtruppen sein Schiff und schafften es, dieses mit ihrem Beschuss fluguntauglich zu machen. Nachdem es Poe jedoch gelang, die Sturmtruppen mit einer am T-70-X-Flügler montierten Laserkanone auszuschalten, begab er sich nach draußen und gab BB-8 das Kartenstück sowie den Auftrag, so schnell wie möglich von der Siedlung zu fliehen und sich irgendwo so lange zu verstecken, bis er ihn holen kommen würde. Als BB-8 daraufhin verschwand und Poe in den Kampf eingriff und währenddessen einige der feindlichen Einheiten abschoss, landete inmitten des Geschehens das Kommandoschiff der Ersten Ordnung. Dabei traf unter anderem der Anführer, ein Mann namens Kylo Ren, ein, der während der Mission das Oberkommando über die Sturmtruppen hatte, ein. Dieser wandte sich dabei kurzerhand zu Lor San Tekka, der, wie der Rest der Kolonisten, gefangen genommen wurde. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Flammentruppen (Erste Ordnung)|Flammentruppen der Ersten Ordnung zerstören die Siedlung Tuanul]] Er sprach den alten Mann direkt an und verlangte von ihm, das er ihm die Karte zu Skywalker überreichen sollte. Tekka weigerte sich jedoch, woraufhin Kylo den unbewaffneten Mann mithilfe seines Lichtschwerts niederstreckte. Als Poe daraufhin das Feuer auf Kylo Ren eröffnete, fing der dunkle Schüler den von Poe abgegebenen Blasterschuss mit der Macht ein und ließ Poe von zwei Sturmtrupplern zu sich bringen. Nachdem er auch ihn fragte, ob er die Karte hätte und ihn durchsuchen ließ, was auch nichts brachte, befahl er seinen Männern, ihn an Bord seines Shuttles zu bringen. Kurz darauf trat Phasma, Captain der Sturmtruppen, zu Kylo und fragte ihn, was mit den Überlebenden geschehen sollte, worauf Kylo die sofortige Exekution aller Kolonisten anordnete, welche die Sturmtruppen ohne Skrupel, bis auf Einen, ausführten. Dieser eine Sturmtruppler, der dabei nicht mehr länger für die Erste Ordnung töten wollte, weigerte sich, Unschuldige zu töten, was Phasma und Kylo bemerkten. Sie sprachen ihn aber darauf nicht an und begaben sich erstmal zurück zur Finalizer, wo Kylo Poe foltern ließ und Captain Phasma den Sturmtruppler, welcher sich auf Jakku ihrem Befehl mit schweigen widersetzte, zur „Rekonditionierung“ schickte. miniatur|rechts|Poe Dameron wird von Kylo Ren mithilfe der Macht gefoltert Inzwischen schaffte es BB-8 bei einer Schrottsammlerin namens Rey, die in der Nähe des Niima-Außenpostens lebte und dem kleinen Droiden unterstütze, Zuflucht zu finden. Währenddessen entschied sich anderorts ein abtrünniger Sturmtruppler dazu, einem Gefangenen der Ersten Ordnung zu helfen, was den Lauf der Geschehnisse mitunter beeinflusste. Befreiung Poe Damerons und Flucht von Jakku An Bord der Finalizer wurde Poe von FN-2187 befreit. Die beiden setzten sich in einen TIE/se-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger und flohen Richtung Jakku. Sie wurden jedoch von Erschütterungsraketen des Sternzerstörers erfasst und mussten auf Jakku bruchlanden. Dort landete FN-2187, den Poe inzwischen „Finn“ getauft hatte, ohne Poe. Er hielt ihn für tot und begab sich zum Niima-Außenposten, wo er auf Rey und BB-8 stieß. Poe hatte allerdings überlebt und begab sich nach D'Qar. BB-8 erkannte Finns Jacke als die von Poe wieder und Rey attackierte ihm mit ihrem Stab. Finn gab sich jedoch als Mitglied des Widerstands aus. Währenddessen wurde der Außenposten von TIE-Jägern der Ersten Ordnung angegriffen. Rey, Finn und BB-8 konnten jedoch in einem YT-1300-Frachter, dem Millenium Falken, entkommen. Krieg gegen die Erste Ordnung Schlacht von Takodana Nachdem Poe von einigen Mitgliedern des Widerstandes von Jakku gerettet werden konnte, brachte man diesen nach D'Qar zurück. Dort versuchte das Oberkommando nun, Poes Droiden BB-8 zu suchen, da dieser nicht mehr bei ihm war und die Gefahr drohte, dass er der Ersten Ordnung in die Hände fallen könnte. Als der Widerstand jedoch von einem seiner Droiden-Spione erfuhr, dass sich der Droide auf dem Planeten Takodana befand, mussten Leia und ihre Offiziere infolge dessen schnell handeln. Hierbei entsendete sie ihre Piloten unter dem Kommando von Poe zu diesem Planeten, um dort BB-8 vor einer Ergreifung durch die Erste Ordnung zu bewahren. Als jedoch Leia und ihre Kommandostab die Nachricht erhielten, dass die Erste Ordnung das Hosnian-System angriff und dabei sämtliche Planeten innerhalb des Systems zerstörte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie nun allein gegen die Erste Ordnung kämpfte, was die Rettung von BB-8 umso bedeutender machte. Aus diesem Grund schloss sich Leia ihren Piloten in einem ihrer Transporter an, damit sie ihre Truppen vor Ort taktisch mit einigen ihrer Kommandooffiziere unterstützen könne. Auf Takodana angekommen bemerkten Poe und seine Männer, das Maz Kanatas Schloss bereits von der Ersten Ordnung angegriffen und dabei von Sturmtruppen gestürmt wurde. Um nun BB-8 doch noch retten zu können, entschied man, die Sternenjäger der Ersten Ordnung in aggressive Nahkämpfe zu verwickeln und die Bodentruppen unter Beschuss zu nehmen. miniatur|links|Die X-Flügel-Sternjäger des Widerstandes greifen in das Kampfgeschehen ein Dadurch wollten die Piloten den sofortigen Rückzug der feindlichen Truppen erwirken, da sie somit erhofften, BB-8 und möglichen verbündeten Überlebenden zu Hilfe kommen zu können, was ihnen auch gelang. Nachdem sich die Truppen der Ersten Ordnung zurückzogen, da sie deutlich keine Chance gegen die modifizierten Sternenjäger des Widerstands hatten, landete infolgedessen Leias Transporter auf der Oberfläche des Planeten in den Ruinen von Maz zerstörtem Schloss, wo nun ihre Soldaten aus dem Frachter traten und den Bereich absicherten. miniatur|rechts||Die Schlacht auf Takodana zwischen dem Widerstand und der Ersten Ordnung entbrennt Hierbei begegnete Leia nun Han und Chewbacca, welche BB-8 und einem ehemaligen Sturmtruppler namens „Finn“, sowie seiner entführten Freundin Rey halfen, den Droiden zu Maz zu bringen, von wo aus sie ihn zu Leia transportieren lassen wollten. Hierbei misslang jedoch ihr Plan, nachdem die Erste Ordnung die Position von BB-8 ermittelte und durch eine Invasion jedwede Flucht verhinderte. Da Leia und ihre Piloten jedoch noch rechtzeitig einschritten, konnten sie Han, Chewbacca und Finn glücklicherweise aus ihrer kurzeitigen Gefangenschaft befreien und nun BB-8 erfolgreich zurück nach D'Qar bringen, wo sie sich nach ihrer Ankunft über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise berieten. Zerstörung der Starkiller-Basis Auf dem Planeten angekommen begangen Leia und ihre Offiziere sofort mit der Auswertung von BB-8s Daten und befragten nebenbei Finn, welcher ihnen in einem Bericht ausführlich von der Starkiller-Basis, einer neuen Massenvernichtungswaffe der Ersten Ordnung, erzählte. Hierbei mussten Leia und das Oberkommando verbittert feststellen, dass die Erste Ordnung über eine Hyperraum-Vernichtungswaffe verfügte, die in der Lage war, ganze Systeme auszuschalten. Des Weiteren bemerkten sie auch, dass die Erste Ordnung den Standort der Widerstandsbasis ausgemacht hatte, sodass sie damit rechnen mussten, dass sie das nächste Ziel der Superwaffe waren. Nachdem sie nun Finns Angaben auswerteten und mithilfe eines Aufklärungsfluges diesen bestätigen konnten, machten sich Leia, Statura, Poe, sowie die übrigen Anwesenden an die Planung ihres Angriffes, welcher die Starkiller-Basis vernichten sollte. miniatur|links|Leia und Statura während der Einsatzbesprechung auf D'Qar Hierbei entdeckte Statura einen großen Thermalgenerator, der die Basis mit Energie für ihre Hauptwaffe versorgte. Falls dieser zerstört werden könnte, würde so eine Kettenreaktion einsetzten, die den Planeten destabilisieren und folglich die Waffe zerstören würde. Um nun einen erfolgreichen Angriff durchführen zu können, erklärten sich Han, Chewie und Finn bereit, die Schilde der Starkiller-Basis abzuschalten, damit die Piloten des Widerstandes infolge darauf mit ihrem Beschuss des Thermalgenerators beginnen könnten. Somit, erhofften sie, würde die Selbstzerstörung des Basiskomplexes einsetzen, welche den Planeten und damit die Superwaffe im gleichen Zuge vernichten sollte. Als das Einsatzteam nun unter Han Solo an Bord des Millenium Falken nach seiner erfolgreichen Landung auf dem Planeten in den Basis-Komplex eindrang, machten sie sich auf den Weg, die Deflektorschilde abzuschalten. Dies gelang ihnen nach der Gefangennahme von Captain Phasma, die gezwungen wurde, die Schilde abzuschalten. Nachdem sie in eine Müllpresse geworfen wurde, machten sie sich auf, nach Rey zu suchen, die sie durch Zufall finden konnten. Derweil begannen die X-Flügler des Widerstands mit ihrem Angriff auf den Thermalgenerator, der ihren Torpedos standhalten konnte. Während die Piloten damit beschäftigt waren, die nun angreifenden TIE-Jäger abzuwehren, bemerkte das Einsatzteam, das sie ihre Hilfe bräuchten. Demzufolge entschieden sie nun, mithilfe ihrer Sprengladungen das Innere des Thermalgenerators frei zu sprengen, damit die Piloten die Systeme leichter beschädigen könnten. miniatur|rechts|Die Piloten des Widerstandes bei ihrem Anflug auf die Starkiller-Basis Jedoch stellte sich ihnen hierbei Kylo Ren in den Weg, der seinen Vater Han Solo, nach einer kurzen Konfrontation, umbrachte. Das Einsatzteam floh nun nach der erfolgreichen Detonation ihrer Sprengsätze von dem Thermalgenerator, wobei Rey und Finn von Kylo verfolgt wurden. Derweil machte sich Chewbacca auf den Weg zum Millennium Falken, damit er Rey und Finn später aufsammeln könnte. Diese versuchten auch, durch den Wald zum Falken zu fliehen, allerdings wurden sie dabei von Kylo Ren konfrontiert, der nun Rey gegen einen Baum schleuderte. Anschließend konnte er Finn nach einem kurzen Lichtschwertkampf besiegen, der nun schwer verwundet bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Nachdem Rey das Lichtschwert mithilfe der Macht an sich nahm, entbrannte schließlich ein wilder Kampf zwischen ihr und Ren, bei dem sie schlussendlich triumphierte. Dabei fügte sie ihm schwere Verletzungen zu, als sich ein Krater zwischen ihnen bildete, wodurch sie fliehen konnte. Zusammen mit Chewbacca gelang es ihr schließlich, Finn an Bord des Millennium Falken zu bringen, mit dem sie von dem kollabierenden Planeten flohen. Derweil konnte Poe Dameron an Bord seines X-Flüglers den Thermalgenerator schwer beschädigen, wodurch die erwartete schwere Kettenreaktion eintrat. Dadurch implodierte der Planet schließlich, während es dem Team gelang, aus dessen Reichweite zu entkommen. Im Anschluss an der Zerstörung der Starkiller-Basis feierten die Mitglieder des Widerstandes ihren Sieg gegenüber der Ersten Ordnung. Allerdings gedenkten sie auch den Opfer, die während der Schlacht ihr Leben verloren. Besonders Leia, Chewbacca und Rey traf der Verlust von Han Solo, allerdings wurden sie kurzerhand darauf wieder an ihre Aufgabe erinnert.miniatur|rechts|Luke Skywalker, nachdem er von Rey wiedergefunden wurde Nachdem nun auch R2-D2 aus seinem langen "Winterschlaf" erwachte und die Karte zu Luke Skywalker mit seinem Speicher und dem Kartenstück BB-8s vervollständigte, machten sich schließlich Rey, Chewbacca und R2-D2 auf den Weg zu Skywalker, um diesen zu einer Rückkehr zum Widerstand zu bewegen. Als sich dementsprechend der Millennium Falke aufmachte, feuerten indes nahezu alle Widerstandskämpfer das Team an, welches sich im folgenden nach Ahch-To begab. Evakuierung von D'Qar Während es Rey, Chewbacca und R2-D2 gelang, Luke auf Ahch-To ausfindig zu machen, begann der Widerstand damit, Vorkehrungen für die Evakuierung von D'Qar zu treffen. Da die Erste Ordnung nun den Standort der Widerstandsbasis kannte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung eintreffen würde, um den Widerstand zu vernichten. Als schließlich die Flotte des Widerstands, sowie die Kobalt- und die Karmin-Staffel eintrafen, beschleunigte dies die Evakuierung. In kürzester Zeit starteten nun mehrere U-55-Orbitallastschlepper von der Oberfläche des Planeten, die mit Ausrüstung, Personal und Vorräten bestückt waren. Während es Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix, die für die Evakuierung verantwortlich war, gelang, alles Wichtige vom Planeten zu schaffen, erhielt General Organa unterdessen eine Nachricht von Major Shriv und Zay. In dieser informierten sie Leia über die neue Dreadnought-Klasse der Ersten Ordnung, welche in der Lage war, die Widerstandsbasis aus dem Orbit zu bombardieren. Als kurz darauf die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung eintraf, war die Evakuierung noch voll im Gange. Dementsprechend entsendete Leia nun Commander Poe Dameron, der an Bord seines X-Flüglers die Erste Ordnung ablenken sollte. Nachdem die Fulminatrix, ein Belagerungsdreadnought, den Hyperraum verließ, entschied sich Commander Dameron dazu, das Schlachtschiff auszuschalten. Diesbezüglich zerstörte er nun sämtliche Abwehrgeschütze, die die Bomber des Widerstands in kürzester Zeit zerstören würden. Im Anschluss daran gab er Lieutenant Tallissan „Tallie“ Lintra den Befehl, den Angriff zu starten. Unterdessen gelang es dem letzten Transporter, von D’Qar zu entkommen, bevor die Lasersalzen der Fulminatrix die Basis zerstörten. Im Anschluss daran konnten die Bomber nun im Formationsflug die Dreadnought erreichen, während sie von einigen X-Flügler und A-Flüglern eskortiert wurden. Trotz Geleitschutz wurden jedoch durch die Überzahl an TIE/eo-Jägern viele Bomber zerstört, sodass am Optimalpunkt lediglich ein Schiff verblieb. Dieses konnte nun seine Bomben abwerfen, wodurch die Fulminatrix infolge einer Kettenreaktion zerstört wurde, bevor diese wiederum die Raddus vernichten konnte. Anschließend gelang es den restlichen Sternjägern, sich wieder der Flotte anzuschließen, woraufhin diese nun in den Hyperraum sprang. Verfolgung im Crait-System Im Crait-System angekommen beorderte Leia Poe auf das Kommandodeck, wo sie ihn zum Captain degradierte. Dabei erklärte sie ihm, dass durch seinen Angriff vielen Piloten gefallen seien, die der Widerstand nun benötigen würde. Im Anschluss daran machte sich das Oberkommando daran, einen neuen Stützpunkt zu suchen, von wo aus der Widerstand operieren könnte. Allerdings tauchte kurz darauf die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung, angeführt von der Supremacy, auf, die die Schiffe des Widerstands durch den Hyperraum verfolgt hatte. Demnach mussten sie nun Ihre Pläne anpassen und ihren Kampfverband in Bewegung setzen, während Poe sich dazu bereit erklärte, mit den verbliebenen Sternjägern die feindliche Flotte anzugreifen. Als jedoch Kylo Ren an Bord seines TIE/VN-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger in den Kampf eingriff und mit drei TIE/eo-Sternjägern die Raddus angriff, gelang es ihm hierbei, den Hangar des Schiffs schwer zu beschädigen. Anschließend konnten seine Flügelmänner auch die Kommandobrücke zerstören, wodurch das Oberkommando des Widerstandes ausgelöscht wurde. Dennoch gelang es den Schiffen nun, sich außerhalb der Reichweite der Sternzerstörer zu bewegen, sodass deren Fernwaffen kaum noch Wirkung zeigten. Unterdessen konnte Leia, dank ihrer Machtfähigkeiten, dem Vakuum standhalten und auf die zerstörte Brücke „zurückschweben“. Somit konnte sie geschwächt auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden, während sich die restlichen Widerstandskämpfer auf der Ersatzbrücke der Raddus versammelten. Dort wurde nun Vizeadmiralin Amilyn Holdo gemäß der Befehlskette das Kommando übertragen, welches sie nach einer kurzen Rede auch annahm. Auf Ahch-To konnte Rey indes Luke Skywalker aufspüren und den Jedi-Meister zusammen mit Chewbacca von den Geschehnissen in der Galaxis unterrichten. Dabei übermittele sie ihm auch Leias Hilfegesuch und erklärte ihm, dass sie die Jedi bräuchten, um Kylo Ren und die Erste Ordnung aufzuhalten. Hierauf reagierte Luke zunächst abweisend und blieb Rey gegenüber misstrauisch, während er nun seinem normalen Tagesablauf folgte, bei dem Rey ihn begleitete. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Rey, seiner Rückkehr zum Millennium Falken und einem Wiedersehen mit R2-D2 konnte Luke schließlich davon überzeugt werden, Rey mit der Macht vertraut zu machen. Währenddessen realisierte Finn, dass die Flotte kurz vor Auslöschung stand und das Rey, falls sie zurückkehren sollte, sich ebenfalls in Gefahr begeben würde. Da er den Binärsender, den die bewusstlose Leia zuvor verlor, bei sich trug, machte er sich nun auf, von der Raddus zu fliehen. Dabei erwischte ihn die Technikerin Rose Tico, die ihn demzufolge einsperren wollte. Nach einer kurzen Unterredung konnten beide jedoch einen Plan austüfteln, den sie nun Poe Dameron und C-3PO schilderten. Hierbei wollten sie das Ortungsgerät auf der Supremacy abschalten, mit dem die Erste Ordnung die Flotte des Widerstands durch den Hyperraum verfolgen konnten. Dadurch sollte es den Schiffen ermöglicht werden, unbemerkt aus dem System zu entkommen. Nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit Maz Kanata machten sich schließlich Finn und Rose nach Cantonica auf, um im Casino von Canto Bight nach dem Meister-Codeknacker zu suchen, der sie unbemerkt auf die Supremacy bringen sollte. Unterdessen verschleierte Poe zusammen mit Lieutenant Connix die Mission der beiden, während es diesen gelang, einen zwielichtigen Codeknacker namens DJ ausfindig zu machen. Mit diesem konnten sie letztendlich von Canto Bight fliehen, woraufhin sie sich zurück ins Crait-System begaben. Dort konnte die Erste Ordnung inzwischen die Begleitschiffe des Widerstands ausschalten, welche aufgrund ihres verbrauchten Treibstoffes zurückfielen. Lediglich die Raddus verblieb, was Poe nun dazu veranlasste, Vizeadmiralin Holdo auf der Brücke zu konfrontieren. Diese ließ indes die Transporter betanken, mit denen der Widerstand unbemerkt nach Crait entkommen sollte. Nichtsdestotrotz versschwieg sie weiterhin ihr Vorhaben, damit der Widerstand überleben könne und verbannte Poe von der Brücke. Poe wiederum kontaktierte schließlich Finn und Rose, die ihm erklärten, dass sie ihren Plan durchziehen könnten. Demzufolge weihte Poe Holdo in ihren Plan ein, welche jedoch verärgert auf diese Tatsache reagierte. Dies veranlasste Poe nun zu einer Meuterei gegen die Vizeadmiralin, da er im richtigen Moment in den Hyperraum springen wollte, um die Raddus und deren Besatzung in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Unterdessen unterwies Luke Rey in zwei Lektionen, während sie den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert übte. Im Verlauf der Zeit konnte sie außerdem eine ungewöhnliche Machtverbindung mit Kylo Ren aufbauen, wodurch sich ihre Beziehung deutlich verbesserte. Nach mehreren Gesprächen begann Rey nun, Ren zu vertrauen, was dazu führte, das sie sich durch die Macht miteinander verbanden. Dadurch konnte sie seine Zukunft sehen und einen Konflikt in ihm spüren. Dies veranlasste Rey nach einer Konfrontation mit Luke - in welcher er ihr die Wahrheit über Ben Solos Vergangenheit offenbarte - sich zu Kylo Ren zu begeben, damit dieser bekehrt werden könnte. Im Crait-System angekommen bat sie Chewbacca schließlich, mit dem Millennium Falken einen Sprungpunkt entfernt zu warten. Anschließend begab sie sich mit einer Rettungskapsel auf die Supremacy, wo sie verhaftet und Snoke vorgeführt wurde. Derweil wurden Finn, Rose und DJ bei ihrer Mission von Captain Phasma ertappt, woraufhin die beiden Widerstandskämpfer verhaftet und in den Haupthangar der Supremacy gebracht wurden. Zur gleichen Zeit konnte Poe auf der Brücke der Raddus den Hyperraumspung vorbereiten, wurde aber in letzter Sekunde von der zum Teil genesenen Leia mit ihrer Blasterpistole betäubt. Kurz darauf bereiteten die restlichen Widerstandskämpfer den Start der Transporter vor, während Amylin Holdo Leia erklärte, dass sie zurückbleiben wollte, um den Kreuzer zu fliegen. Im Anschluss daran starteten die sich im Tarnmodus befindlichen Transporter und nahmen Kurs auf den versteckten Rebellen-Außenposten, der sich auf Crait befand. Derweil informierte der zwielichtige DJ, der das Vorhaben des Widerstands kannte, die Erste Ordnung hierüber, woraufhin sie nach einem Enttarnungsscan die Transporter lokalisieren konnten. Infolge darauf starteten sie den Beschuss auf die unbewaffneten Schiffe, was Rose und Finn verärgerte. Diese wurden einem Exekutionskommando vorgeführt, welches das Todes-Urteil vollstrecken sollte. In Snokes Thronraum wurde Rey dazu gezwungen, sich die Vernichtung des Widerstands anzusehen, was sie dazu veranlasste, Snoke anzugreifen. Da sie gegen dessen Macht jedoch wehrlos war, wurde sie kurz darauf unbewaffnet Kylo Ren vorgeführt, der sie niederstrecken sollte. Dieser widersetzte sich jedoch und tötete seinen Meister, indem er ihn durch eine List und mithilfe der Macht täuschte. Bei der darauffolgenden Konfrontation gelang es Rey und Ren schließlich, die Elite-Prätorianergarde auszuschalten, woraufhin Rey „Ben Solo“ bat, das Feuer auf die Transporter des Widerstands einzustellen. Ren hingegeben bot Rey nun einen Platz an seiner Seite an, welchen sie nicht annahm. Infolge darauf versuchten beide mithilfe der Macht das Skywalker-Lichtschwert zu sich zu ziehen, wodurch Griff und Kristall gespalten wurden. Unterdessen beobachtete Holdo die Zerstörung der Transporter von der Brücke der Raddus aus. Dies veranlasste sie nun, das Schiff in Richtung der Supremacy zu manövrieren. Anschließend machte sie einen Hyperraumsprung, durch den die Supremacy schwer beschädigt und einige Sternzerstörer zerstört wurden, allerdings kostete dies auch ihr eigenes Leben. Durch ihr Opfer konnten nun die Transporter auf die Oberfläche des Planeten fliehen, wo die Rebellen damit begannen, den Außenposten zu inspizieren. Derweil schafften es auch Finn, Rose und BB-8 auf der einen, sowie Rey auf der anderen Seite von der Supremacy zu fliehen, um sich selbst nach Crait aufzumachen. Kylo Ren, der sich derweil selbst zum Obersten Anführer ernannte, befahl General Hux nun, eine Invasionsarmee nach Crait zu entsenden, um dort den Widerstand endgültig zu vernichten. Schlacht von Crait Auf Crait angekommen machten sich die verbliebenen Widerstandskämpfer nun daran, die Systeme zu starten und die Verteidigungsanlage zu reaktivieren. Als schließlich ein ''Xi''-Klasse-Shuttle der Ersten Ordnung, gefolgt von zwei TIE/eo Sternjägern, auf das Schutztor zusteuerte, befahl Leia Organa, dieses schließen zu lassen. Infolge darauf eröffneten die TIE/eo-Jäger das Feuer, welches das Schutztor und einige Teile im Inneren traf. Das Shuttle, welches von Finn und Rose gesteuert und von den Jägern verfolgt wurde, stürzte nun auf die Oberfläche und schlitterte in das Innere der Basis, während die Sternjäger die Verfolgung abbrachen. Nachdem sie sich sichtbar machten, stellten nun auch die Widerstandskämpfer das Feuer ein, woraufhin BB-8 Poe über die jüngsten Geschehnisse in Kenntnis setzte. Im Anschluss daran besetzten einige Offiziere und Soldaten zusammen mit Poe, Leia, Larma D'Acy und Kaydel Co Connix die alte Kommandozentrale der Basis. Dort aktivierten sie schließlich den Schutzschild des Außenpostens und leiteten daraufhin die restliche Energie um, damit sie ein Notsignal an ihre Verbündeten senden konnten. Unterdessen inspizierten Rose und ein paar Techniker die Ausrüstung der Basis, welche sich aus ein paar alten Geschützen, Ski-Speedern und einigen wenigen Munitionskisten zusammensetzte. Derweil erreichte auch die Erste Ordnung mit einer Armee die Oberfläche von Crait, wo sie eine Geschützramme mit zwei AT-SS in Stellung brachten. Dieses wurde hierbei von einigen AT-M6-, sowie von wenigen AT-AT-Kampfläufern flankiert, während Kylo Ren und General Hux von einem Kommandoschiff aus den Angriff koordinierten. Dies bemerkten nun auch die Widerstandskämpfer im Inneren des Außenpostens, welche sich nach einer kurzen Ansprache von Finn dazu entschieden, die Verteidigungsanlagen zu bemannen und mit den Ski-Speeder einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Das Angriffsgeschwader, welches von Captain Poe Dameron angeführt wurde, startete, nachdem General Caluan Ematt und die Verteidigungsstellungen bereit waren, mit dem Angriff. Während die Geschütze nun das Feuer auf die Kampfläufer eröffneten, steuerten die Ski-Speeder im Formationsflug auf das Belagerungsgeschütz zu. Als Reaktion darauf befahl Kylo Ren den Kampfläufern weiter vorzurücken. Unterdessen nahmen einige TIE/eo-Jägerstaffeln die Speeder des Widerstands ins Visier, welche demzufolge einige Verluste erhielten. Als schließlich der Millennium Falke eingriff, mit dessen Bordwaffen Rey einige TIE-Jäger ausschalten konnte, gelang es so dem Widerstand, die Konzentration der Sternjäger auf den Frachter zu lenken. Nach dem Befehl von Kylo Ren, den Falken zu zerstören, wurden so alle TIE/eo-Sternjäger weggelockt, was es den Ski-Speeder ermöglichte, sich wieder auf das Belagerungsgeschütz zu fokussieren. Durch die starke Feuerkraft wurden jedoch viele weitere Speeder zerstört, während das Geschütz in Position gebracht und hochgefahren wurde. Demzufolge gab Poe nun den Befehl, den Angriff abzubrechen, woraufhin alle Piloten, bis auf Finn, abdrehten. Letzterer wollte dennoch das Geschütz zerstören, indem er den Speeder in dessen Mündung steuerte. Allerdings wurde er in letzter Sekunde daran gehindert, da Rose, die Finn nicht opfern wollte, ihn mit ihrem Speeder abfing, wodurch beide kollidierten. Unterdessen erreichten Poe und die verbliebenen Piloten die Gräben vor der Basis, woraufhin sie sich durch die Tunnel in das Innere zurückzogen. Nachdem das Belagerungsgeschütz mit einem Laserstrahl das Schutztor aufsprengte, gab Kylo Ren den Befehl, mit allen Truppen die Basis zu stürmen und dabei keine Gefangenen zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite erkannten die Widerstandskämpfer schlussendlich, das keiner ihrer Verbündeten auf ihr Hilfesignal reagierte und das sie nun auf sich allein gestellt waren. Als jedoch Luke Skywalker zu ihnen trat und sich zu Leia setzte, schien diese froh darüber zu sein, das er ihnen in ihrer verzweifelsten Stunde beistand. Luke hingegen wollte sich Kylo Ren stellen, um ihn abzulenken, damit der Widerstand einen Weg finden könnte, aus der Mine zu fliehen. Demzufolge trat Luke nun aus der Höhle, um Ren zu konfrontieren. Dieser gab schließlich den Befehl, das Feuer auf seinen einstigen Jedi-Meister zu eröffnen, was sich als jedoch wirkungslos gegen ihn erwies. Somit begab sich Kylo Ren nun zu Skywalker, um ihn in einem Zweikampf zu vernichten. Die verbliebenen Widerstandskämpfer beobachteten unterdessen das Spektakel und kamen dabei zu dem Entschluss, das Luke Skywalker dies tat, um ihnen eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu verschaffen. Nachdem Poe Dameron auffiel, dass die Vulptex-Füchse der Schlüssel seien, um einen Weg aus dem Höhlensystem zu finden, machten sie sich nun auf, einen Ausgang unter seiner Führung zu finden. Derweil konnten Rey und Chewbacca an Bord des Millennium Falken die TIE-Jäger in einer waghalsigen Verfolgungsjagd vollständig zerstören. Im Anschluss daran versuchten sie zusammen mit R2-D2, die Überlebenden des Widerstands mithilfe des Binärsenders, den Rey von Leia erhielt, zu finden. Unterdessen erreichten die Widerstandskämpfer einen potenziellen Höhlenausgang, der jedoch von einem Haufen großer Steine blockiert wurde. Nachdem Rey den Falken landete und den versperrten Ausgang erreichte, nutze sie schließlich die Macht, mit deren Hilfe sie die Steine aus dem Weg räumen konnte. Anschließend geleitete sie die sichtbar erfreuten Überlebenden zum Millennium Falken, was Luke auf der anderen Seite spüren konnte. Dieser duellierte sich derweil mit Kylo Ren, der seine Täuschung nicht durchschauen konnte. Da er Luke auch nicht besiegen konnte, erklärte er ihm nun, dass der Widerstand tot, die Jedi vernichtet und der Krieg zu Ende sei. Dies erwiderte Luke, indem er ihm das Gegenteil sagte. Erbost hierüber stürmte Kylo Ren nun auf den Jedi zu, der jedoch, entgegen seines Hiebes, nicht niedergestreckt wurde. Als er zu spät realisierte, das Luke nur eine Macht-Illusion ist, die er von Ahch-To aus aufrecht erhielt, erkannte er, dass der Widerstand inzwischen geflohen ist. Im Anschluss daran stürmten Kylo Ren, General Hux und einige Sturmtruppen die Basis, während Rey die letzten Überlebenden auf den Millennium Falken geleitete. Letztere spürte - genau wie Leia - das Luke Eins mit der Macht geworden ist. Nachdem alle an Bord waren, starteten Rey und Chewbacca daraufhin den Falken, um Crait zu verlassen und in den Hyperraum zu springen. Mitglieder *Goss Toowers *Riva Rosetta *Koo Millham *Oddy Muva *Hadeen Bissel Wachen *Saile Minnau *Derham Boyce *Nossit Cicer *Geno Namit *Sharp *Cobel Tansirch *Salak Kuchimba Ärzte *Harter Kalonia *Tiggs Kaiga Sonstige *Finn *Rey *Chewbacca *Kazuda Xiono Droiden *BB-2 *BB-4 *BB-8 *C-3PO *R2-D2 *PZ-4CO *RP-G0 *R0-4L0 *R6-D8 *M9-G8 *R4-X2 *Y5-X2 *P4-99 *BR-BA *XA-LX *Jessika Pavas Astromechdroide (Ovanis) *K3Poe Dameron – Die geheime Basis *IveePoe Dameron – Legend Found *6G-66 *Karé Kuns Astromechdroide (Wüstenplanet)Poe Dameron – Inmitten des Sturms *Deezee *BD-BD *C4 }} Verbündete Der Widerstand hatte einige Verbündete, die sich zur Zeit der Schlacht von Crait im Äußeren Rand aufhielten. Während der Geschehnisse im Atterra-System war außerdem die Woge von Atterra als Verbündete gewonnen worden. Obwohl Leia im Senat der Neuen Republik kaum noch angehört wurde, gab es auch hier noch Senatoren und Politiker, die ihr Gehör schenkten oder den Widerstand sogar unterstützten, indem sie ausrangiertes Kriegsgerät der Armee der Neuen Republik an den Widerstand weiterleiteten. So kam der Widerstand in den Besitz einiger ausgemusterter Kampfhelme und sogar ganzer Schiffe wie einiger Nebulon-C-Eskortfregatten, darunter auch die Anodyne. Ein weiterer Verbündeter des Widerstands war Virgillia. Der Virgillianische Freiheitsbund war bereits ein Verbündeter der Rebellion gewesen und nachdem Virgillia vom Einfluss des Imperiums befreit gewesen war, hatte man den Widerstand mit der Ninka, einem [[Freies-Virgillia-Klasse Bunkerbrecher|Bunkerbrecher der Freies-Virgillia-Klasse]], ausgestattet. Auch im Militär der Neuen Republik fanden sich einige Unterstützer des Widerstands, die vor 34 NSY entweder nur insgeheim mit den Ideen der Gruppe sympathisierten oder aber sogar aktiv für den Widerstand rekrutierten. Der Ruf des Widerstands war außerdem weit genug in der Galaxis verbreitet, dass Rose und Finn auf Canto Bight Unterstützung vom Stalljungen Temiri Blagg erhielten, als sie ihm offenbarten, dass sie dem Widerstand angehörten, und dass die Schrottsammlerin Rey auf Jakku Finn ihre Unterstützung zusicherte, als er behauptete, beim Widerstand eine "große Nummer" zu sein. Die Schwarz-Staffel hatte gehofft, Siroc von Pastoria für ihre Sache zu gewinnen, er stellte sich jedoch als Sympathisant der Ersten Ordnung heraus. Grist und ihre Regierung von Ikkrukk schlossen sich dem Widerstand jedoch nach einer gemeinsamen Schlacht an. Grakkus der Hutt war gegen Bezahlung bereit, dem Widerstand Jäger zu leihen. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Widerstand erinnert in der Art seiner Organisation sowie Zielen stark an die Rebellen-Allianz. Der Hauptstützpunkt des Widerstands zeigt auch einige Parallelen zu dem der einstigen Rebellen-Allianz, Yavin IV. *Er ist, ebenso wie die Erste Ordnung, eine Nachfolgeorganisation aus dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. *Der Widerstand besitzt in der Sequel-Trilogie seinen eignen Soundtrack. Dieser ist als „March of the Resistance“ in allen drei Filmen an verschiedenen Stellen zu hören. *Im Spiel Der Widerstand existiert der Widerstand schon um 5 NSY, um die Reste des Imperiums zu zerschlagen. Dies widerspricht jedoch Blutlinie, welches die Gründung auf 28 NSY datiert. Es könnte sich hierbei um eine Art Vorgänger oder eine Abspaltung der Rebellen-Allianz handeln. *Der Widerstand ist eine der spielbaren Parteien im Online-Shooter Star Wars Battlefront II, welcher auf den Planeten Takodana, Jakku und Crait, sowie der Starkiller-Basis in verschiedenen Modi auf der Hellen Seite gespielt werden kann. Außerdem ist es möglich, auf zwei Weltraumkarten die typischen Raumjäger des Widerstands gegen die Erste Ordnung in den Kampf zu steuern. Hierbei erfüllen Spieler im Weltraum um D'Qar oder auf einem Schlachtfeld in den Unbekannten Regionen verschiedene Einsatzziele, wie beispielsweise einen [[Resurgent-Klasse Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Resurgent-Klasse]] kritisch zu beschädigen, um diesen somit zerstören zu können. *Im Spiel Galaxy of Heroes stellt der Widerstand einen Gruppierungstag dar. Quellen * * *''Vor dem Erwachen'' *''Poe Dameron'' **''Schwarze Staffel'' **''Inmitten des Sturms'' **''Die geheime Basis'' **''Die Wege der Macht'' **''Das Erwachen'' **''Annual'' * * *''Die Kobalt-Staffel'' *''Die letzten Jedi (Roman)'' *''Die letzten Jedi (Jugendroman)'' *''Poe Dameron – Flight Log'' *''Battlefront II (2017)'' *''Der Widerstand (Spiel)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Schauplätze und Planeten'' *''An vorderster Front'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Resistance es:Resistencia hu:Ellenállás ko:레지스탕스 it:Resistenza nl:Resistance ja:レジスタンス pt:Resistência ru:Сопротивление fi:Vastarinta uk:Опір zh:抵抗勢力 Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Widerstandsbewegungen Kategorie:Kanon